Together We'll Make History
by ErikMarie-Squee
Summary: One-shot. Date night.


"Together We'll Make History"

By ErikMarie-Squee (for MishasBigDuck)

Shit was getting serious. The whole evening had been light-hearted and fun, but now you were back home with company and the time for talking had passed. The two of you had moved from the living room to the bedroom, and you were just thankful that you had decided to clean up this morning. By the time you hit the bed breathing became a labored task and your felt like your heart could burst through your chest at any moment. You still couldn't believe that this was happening, that he was here with you on your bed, laying kisses along your mouth and throat. Reaching for his hips, pulling him closer, feeling where his jeans have pulled tight against his crotch, you thrust your pelvis to him and sway like waves on a beach. Shaking fingers move around him, gripping his tight ass, pressing him as close to you as possible.

His hands travel across your body, following the trails of your curves like a map that leads to the treasures of civilizations long forgotten. Clothing can't diminish the heat of kisses pressed against you, strong warm hands cradling your face, svelte fingers electrifying the skin at your throat, arm, and breast. The stubble on this angel-face giving you no reprieve, insuring you feel him everywhere. A brief pause (a fresh breath), you run your hands up his back and across to his chest, feeling the drumming of his heart under your palm. Normally you'd chastise a guy for wearing a buttoned shirt, it wastes precious time, but you revel in taking a moment to move from his collar to his hem, slowly undoing each button and revealing his bare chest to you. Sliding your hands across this beautiful specimen, you can barely believe he's real. He shrugs the rest of the way pout of his shirt as you caress the defined muscles of his arms and shoulders, winding your way down to his smooth stomach, and his eye-catching hip bones. Surely no man could truly be this perfect.

"I know I'm hot and all, but your staring is kind of freaking me out a little." Were you staring? If you were you couldn't help it. "Shh…no ruining my mental portrait" you tease, kissing every exposed part of skin you could. He begins stroking you through your jeans with his right hand, making you moan for him while teasing your breasts with his left hand. Reaching for his pants, you momentarily have the urge to laugh, not at what he's doing or saying, but what he has on. You couldn't help but notice the belt buckle-an axe balancing on a piece of wood. Hmm. "What's so funny?" he asks as he trails wet-hot kisses down your throat and breasts. "Nothing" you heavily sigh against his chest "just admiring the view." Hoping to speed things up a little, you roughly grab him by the shoulders flipping him over so you're on top and can finally open the buckle.

Your hands slide over the front of his jeans, feeling the throbbing of what you so anxiously want. As you slowly tease down the zipper to reveal what you want most, you can't help but smile again. "My, what a big…duck you have." "Oh man! Why didn't I put on the solid pair today" he embarrassingly covered his face with his hand. "Hey, it's totally cute. I don't know any other guys who are man enough to wear boxers with ducks. Neon coloured ducks" you giggled. That's when he gave you that smile. All-encompassing, slightly crooked to the left smile and you know there could never be anyone else. You continued your quest to remove his pants, sliding not only the fabric over his legs, but your warm, moist body over his. You could feel his moan of anticipation rumbling through his body as you hooked your fingertips over the hem of his boxers.

You were a bundle of nerves, not because you hadn't done this before, but because this was the first time with him, the one you had always wanted. You slowly glided them down, exposing first lean hips then the shadowing of dark curls before his full glory was splayed out before you. Tossing aside his shorts, you could hardly believe what you were looking at, and having him inside of you seemed to be the most important undertaking ever. You hadn't realized you were staring again, until his hand came up and cupped your face. You looked away into his Mediterranean eyes and could see heaven. Biting your lip, you slowly trailed your fingers across his waist traced by kisses until you gripped him tight. You slowly teased him, sliding one hand up and down his cock and your other hand grabbing at his firm backside. Your tongue circles his head, leaving him wet and harder.

His hands are tangled in your hair, firmly holding you close as he writhes under your control, knowing by his growl that he was as ready as you are. You leave him long enough to take your top off (not getting it stuck on your head thankfully), and make quick work of your pants and undies. He admires your body with total abandon and you feel yourself dripping, wanting, eager for him. Returning to bed, (when did he put a condom on?), you situate yourself above him and slowly lower your body to his. The first touch sends a shudder through your body, a gasp from your lips that is met with similar reaction. He helps guide you down, warm gentle hands gripping your hips as though you might float away if he doesn't hold tight enough.

He fills you, gently, completely, until you can feel his strong thighs under you. He gives you a reassuring smile, letting you know that he is completely submitting to you. You gradually lift your hips for the first thrust, and you become acutely aware of every encouraging moan, every shaky breath, and every bead of sweat that forms on your bodies, the smell of desire floating around you. He counters every increasing plunge with his own, feeling your body tighten, readying for that sweet pleasure that only he can give you. His left hand reaches up to stroke your hair from your face, flushed and moist, while his right hand has found a home at your breasts, stroking you, pleasuring you, causing you delicious pain. You dig your nails into his shoulders, gripping him for support as your bodies thrash together.

You lower yourself to him one last time and feel the tension in your body burst into an infinite shower of pleasure, gasping for breath, and yelling for him. He thrusts into you a final time, sending waves of ecstasy not only through you, but through him as you feel his body shake with orgasm as he screams your name. Collapsing on top of him, feeling the pounding of his heart under his drenched skin, and shivering through the remainder of your orgasm, all you can think about is your name emerging from his lips and how much you can't wait to make it happen again.


End file.
